


Grading ain't that bad

by Bon_payne



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romeo is a main character now yay, Slow Burn, Teacher AU, also davey has adhd, artist!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bon_payne/pseuds/Bon_payne
Summary: " Pulitzer’s public school was hell to work at least that’s what David thought..." Davey works at a middle school, barely making it through life, that's untill he meets the new history teacher. Jack Kelly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm Bon! this is my first fic!!! hope you like it

Pulitzer’s public school was hell to work at least that’s what David thought. David has Been working there for 5 years as a math teacher. Yeah, the other teachers were okay, he has Sean and Anthony and his sister. That was untill the most interesting history teacher came to the school, Jack Kelly. Jack came to the school in the summer, to say there meeting was weird is an understatement. Davey was redecorating his classroom and hanging up a nice blanket and he had his tiny pride flags in his ear, he was playing just some random musical when he heard the door knock.

“No race! You can’t play Hamilton we listen to it yesterday, Today we going to Legally Blonde.” He yelled across the room. Jack awkwardly stood there not know what to say. “Um, I’m not “race”. The names Jack, Jack Kelly. I just moved to New York from Santa Fe, I’m the new history teacher.” Davey whips his head around to see a nice looking boy with mess blonde long hair, He wore some jeans and a red bandanna around his neck. “Oh sorry, I’m David but you can call me Davey, nice to meet ya jack. “ Davey said quietly. that’s how it happened.

The day jack and Davey met. As the summer went along Jack and Davey Became close friends. It was the last day of summer and the gang finally went out to get food and decided to bring jack. No one knew what to expect, it is the first time to meet everyone. So after all of them had finished up planning lessons or decorating they started heading out to eat. Jack and Davey rode together and Race, Spot, Kath and Sarah all rode together. They all ate a McDonald’s, they all arrived at the same time and sat down and talk among them self. Finally, Katherine spoked up and said “so jack, tell us about yourself”, Spot, Race, and Sarah agree they have talked here and there but not too much.

“Well, what do you want to know, My names jack, I’m 25 and I paint I guess and play the ukulele,” Jack said not sure of what he should say. Davey lit up at ukulele, Davey had loved the Uke. Davey being Davey made sure the group knew it too. “Omg, you play the Uke, WoW that so cool.” The gang rolls their eyes,” please forgive my Brother he is almost to gay function” Sarah said laughing. Jack laughed a little too hard, Davey spoke up “Says you!”

The night was fun but all of them had to get up early the next Day so they all went back to the school to get there cars and went home. On the car ride home, Davey felt weird, He felt Happy. At his 25 years of life he hasn’t felt happy, Well yeah he was happy but truly happy with his life. When he got home he just past out on his bed with a smile on his mouth


	2. Romeo and the gayest uke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school yay!!!

Davey woke up bright and early the next day, he woke up Les. Les goes between him and Sarah because there mom and dad wanted to go to school where they teach. 

“Good morning Davey!” Les said cheerily as he sat down at there round coffee table,   
“ Good morning, sorry I was late last night. Eggs or pancakes?” Davey said pouring himself a cup of joe.   
“Pancakes” Then he started listing his teachers “I have Mr. Higgins first hour and then I  
you-“ “YOU HAVE ME” the older boy whip his head around “hahah I’m gonna make your life hell” Davey said laughing. The 13 year old just rolled his eyes and ate quietly. 

Davey and les arrived at the school les went into the gym awhile Davey went to his class room. He walked passed jacks room, “Hi! Jack ya ready for the first day?” Davey said plastering on a smile “yeah I’m I can’t wait to teach those kids” jack playfully punch Davey arm “- OH yeah I got you something” jack went behind his desk and got out a Ukel it had white and a blue sky on it. “ Thanks for Being the First person here to get the time to know me, also on the weekend I’m gonna teach you ”. Davey was shock “Woah jack!-“ the bell cut him off “i have to go I’ll talk to you at lunch bye” Davey said running down the hall.

Davey started his class “Hello, I’m Mr. Jacobs and I’ll be your teacher-“ Davey said firmly “-So I’ll do roll call if you go by something different please tell me “ Davey started calling off the names “Juliet” a girl with her hair in to French brides shifted in her sit and rises her hand. “I go my Romeo “ Davey wrote that down and called all of there names. After that he passed out there work sheets 

Davey sat at his desk, Romeo went up to him. “ um Mr. Jacobs can I talk to you privately” Romeo said quietly   
“Of course! lets go out to the hall” Davey and Romeo both went to the hall 

Romeo took a breath in and softy spoke “I’m transgender, and my parents don’t know” Davey look at the younger boy and Finally spoke “ I won’t tell, is it safe at your house” Romeo look at him Shockley “yes, well um no I don’t know “ he said unsure “Well Romeo you are the bravest guy I know”

After school came fast, Davey was satisfied. He couldn’t really Focus on anything though. He thought about this morning to Jack, It was a nice gesture of jack to give him a uke. Davey went home, Les was at Sarah today so he just made some dinner and then watch a movie until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I love Romeo so much my tumblr is @heyyybon


	3. absolutely Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davey feels like yellow and daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short bc my adhd was like "weeeeee"

Ding! Ding!Ding! Ding! Ding Ding! When davey woke up that's all he could hear. Still half asleep got off his couch and got his phone and opened to texts megs from jack “shit, i knew i forgot something. I got this house clean” he said to pet snake “don't give me that look mr.jacob Jacobs” to say he had a lot of work to do was a understatement. There were books, Movies and hotpocket all over his living room. He put on some vibing music and texted jack a simple text.  
“Sorry fell asleep late just come over now.” and with that he stared cleaning

It was about 20 mins and he heard a knock on his door. “Hi ya jack, come on in sorry the place is a mess”he said turning down his music. Jack was amazed with davey's apartment. It was so nerdy, and cozy. There was movie posters and old pop punk band poster that covered the wall, and i red couch in the middle, with a tank with a snake in it.”oh no your fine, I love your apartment by the way.”he said walking into the apartment.” oh thanks jack, it's really nothing... “ he said getting closer to jack, he didn't really know why he just did “... it keeps me and les happy i guess, So the uke can you play me something?’ he said slowly backing away. “Oh yeah, sure!”

Jack started playing the uke, and softly singing “ he knows this feeling all so well….”he continued to sing as he play the chords one of his favorite songs, Davey felt so happy. He felt his felt his mood slift from black and blue, to yellow and daisy. He has never felt so happy.  
‘But it's too late, you believe in fate, you're absolutely smitten” jack finished up his singing. “So yeah, im not the best singer” jack laughed. Davey knew jack had to feel the same way he did! I mean it was like the romcom he watch last night! He had to. “No no you were great jack,” he said” i know were going to teach me uke but do you want to just hang out a little bit” davey ask hoping jack would agree” i would love to dave” jack said smiling. 

 

Jack and davey sat there chattering and just talking about everything and nothing all at the sametime, finally they winn down. Jack onder taco bell and decided to watch a tv show the watched “one daw at a time”. It was little over 8 o'clock when davey fell asleep, on jack he didn't even realized. Jack didn't even care, Jack thought he look so peaceful, he never seen the jewish boy so clam. He liked it, he started to sing quietly”run away with me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @heyyybon


	4. The lesbains are tired of hearing about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kath and sarah are tired of hearing about, davey has terrible day

Weeks came and gone, Jack had not stopped talking to Katherine about Davey. Jack didn't know what feelings he had for the math teacher. He was the nerdiest man in the world or was the way he got distracted. The way He felt so much for those kids. Jack and Davey spend the whole weekend and Katherine knew all about it. From singing to watching “waitress”. But Katherine wasn't the only one who knew it.

“SARAH! He just so amazing when he sang it left me in a puddle!” Davey was basically screaming at his twin, this is the 10th time she heard Davey talk about. She was sick of it, she honestly loved him. But he needed to stop being shy and ask him out. “Does he know about you know what?’ sarah ask. Fuck! He knew he forgot something. This is the end of Jack and David, David and Jack. Yay! He didn't know what to do. Monday came sooner than he wanted 

 

Davey woke up late, lucky les was at Sarah's so he wouldn't be late. He told his boss he was going to be late, He quickly goes dress. He forgot two things, His binder, and his ADHD meds. It wasn't until he got to the school when he remembered. 

 

Today he felt like hell, well he usually feels like hell, today more than usual He would go to lunch with spot and race. Today he just sat in his room trying to grade papers. “Davey!, we brought you some Panera bread your favorite” race said loudly “would you stop yelling, thanks,” Davey said clearly in a bad mood taking the Panera bread from the Italian boy.  
“Race would you calm down, Are you okay Dave, did you remember your meds?” Spot asking as his mother like tensions kicked in. “no, I also didn't remember my binder ether. So if Jack sees-”.davey said and if this day wasn't crushed enough “if jack see what?” god why did his charming ass have to walk in. “nothing!” all of them said. “Good luck Dave,” said race giving a thumbs up to him. “Hey Jack, there weird” he looks tired as hell, and smelled like it to. “H- You look like hell, did you get any sleep last night.” jack didn't see the person he love love? No, he like. 

 

‘Yeah I'm fine, don’t worry about me… I just forgot all of the important things” Davey said trying to lighten the mood. Jack was not having it at all you can’t lie to jack kelly.” don't lie to me, telling me what’s wrong” Jack said quietly Davey was. Davey was hesitant on what he should say to jack. He just huffed out “I forgot my meds and … Andmybinder” he said the last part quickly hoping Jack wouldn't hear, “what was that last part I couldn't hear” Davey just said quietly “I left my binder”. Jack was in shock at it, he didn't care that Davey was trans. “Oh Dave I'm sorry, its just a Monday everything will blow over I promise,” Jack said encouragingly.” also I don't care that your trans!! I like the same”

When he got home, he made himself some dinner for him and les. Got les ready for bed, and got himself into bed and sent one text before bed “thanks, jack” fell asleep peacefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back,,, my tumblr is @heyyybon


	5. Young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice specsromeo fluff

As davey came out one little 13 year old did to. Romeo weekend started off as the usual, He sat on his bed on his tumblr and texting his crush. Specs, he was pretty sure specs like him to, or he like juliet. He wasn't juliet. He was romeo. His mom walked into his bedroom at the wrong moment. “JULIET! Did you clean your room-What in the lord's name are you looking at” pointing at the trans model wearing a binder “momma aint nothing.. It's just like want to be like him” he said nervously. “YOU WHAT! YOU ARE A GIRL NOT A BOY!” his mother yelled, Juliet no Romeo wasn't having it “mom i'm not talking about this, excuse me i have to meet a friend for homework help” he said walking out. He heard his mother scream something but he didn't want to hear it.

From juliet to nErd 11:11  
Hey, specs i got in a fight with my mom can stay at your house?  
From specs to romeo and juliet 11:12  
ofc julies the doors is open! Do you want to talk about when you get it?  
From juliet to nErd 11:13  
Yeah it's kind of important 

Romeo click his phone, he made his way to the subway. Specs live in upper Manhattan while romeo lived in Washington heights, so it only took him about 7 minutes to get there. Romeo arrives at Specs house to see a smiling specs watching T.V. “hey specs!” romeo put on a fake smile. “Hey julies, what's up” specs. Romeo flinch at his dead name, “nothing i just go into a little fight with my mom. Nothing to big i guess” he said not sure what to say about it. ‘Oh no, im sorry. Let's talk about maybe it help you figure out where you coming from and where she is coming from”specs said softly as romeo sat next to him, romeo just took a breath in and said “specs i'm transgender, now if you want to leave i'll go” romeo said getting closer to the door his hand reaches with the handle until he felt a hand grab him, “no! Don't leave, i dont care that your trans, i mean im pansexul so i dont care, now what would you like to be called?” specs smiled at the boy, romeo didn't know that specs had fallen head over heels for him.

“Romeo that's my name” he was almost in tears, he just saw specs with his arms for a hug, Romeo hugged the taller boy and just played with the specs hair. They sat there “hey ro,i have something to tell you” specs said lightly releasing from the rebrance “go ahead spec”.  
“I like you romeo, I liked you since we met in the 4th grade, i've liked you since in 6th grade when your punch Morris Delancey in his stupid face for calling me four eyes, i've liked you since you came out as trans just 5 mins ago” specs said as he place a gentle kiss. Cupping romeos face. Romeo fell into the kiss. Spec took note of every little thing, the way romeo smiled for a split second and melted in to it. Finally the boys released from the kissed, “so does this make you my boyfriend now S” romeo said in a hushed voice. “Yes Ro, yes it does” specs said proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boys as always my tumblr is @heyyybon


	6. Wise men say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has figure there crap out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this took forever ive been struggle with mental heath stuff

Romeo hasn't talked to his mom since she walked into him looking at models, that was until Romeo decide to tell his family, right before parent-teacher night. 

“Hey momma, I have something to tell you, it's important,” he said quietly and sitting down at the roundtable.” oh what is it honey, you're not pregnant are you?”.his mother said clearly worried.”oh no mamma not at all, I'm transgender, and I have a boyfriend” he said looking down   
his mom was so angry, she felt like she lost her daughter, she didn’t want anything to do with her used to be daughter “Juliet can you please pack your bags and get out.” His mother said stern voice, he felt his eyes water more and more with his packing he quickly texted specs, that’s the only person he could think off.

To: specs <3 from: romeo   
I just told my mom. She kicked me out, i'm coming over.  
To: my romeo from: specs  
Shit, im sorry babe, my parents are going to parent-teacher conference im with them, meet us there  
To: specs <3 from: romeo  
Okay,, i'll be there in ten

Romeo ran down the halls of the middle school trying to find is boyfriend, then he ran into someone knocking his bags out of his hand.”i'm so sorry”he said quickly picking up his stuff.  
“Romeo are you okay? Where's your mom?” Davey said to the much younger boy helping him pick up his stuff. “Mr.Jacobs,um she’s not here err i was just looking for sp-Jordan!” romeo said trying to sound convincing, davey wasn't buying it at all. “I need to talk to you, come into my classroom” davey said walking romeo into his classroom “okay was going on because we both know there is something wrong, where is your mom?” Romeo flinch when he ask about his mom. “I told my mom that i was trans, and it didn't end well” romeo said dryly giving up to tell his math teacher. “On romeo im sorry, do you need a place to stay? I know i'm just your math teacher but you need get some type of help” Davey said looking at the younger boy, Davey's coming out was the best when he thats young “i was gonna stay with jordan-”he blushed at his boyfriends name “-it's probably not going to permanent” he said quietly. “You can stay with me, if you want” davey said not sure what he was doing, yeah he took care of les part time but he didn't want romeo to go through, foster care. Romeo knew that foster care was going to be hard, and he trusted his teacher. It was probably legal, he really didn't care, he needed a place to stay and i guess it wouldn't be bad. “Okay i'll stay with you, i trust you, one thing i need” romeo said ,”okay” davey said, knowing he is going get romeo a binder, and a haircut. “Can i please stay with jordan, he’s my bof-friend, he is my friend” romeo said his cheek were flush and davey wasn’t a stupid, “fine okay but just for tonight, meet me here tomorrow at noon okay?” He said “yup! got it” Romeo replied skipping off to fine his boyfriend 

Davey had finished up the rest of parents teachers conferences and packing up his laptop when Katherine came in a panicked. 

“DAVE! Sarah needs you in her class room follow me” she grab his hand, davey anxiety kicked in, “Kath is she okay? Where is is” he said. Sarah was fine, in fact just as they walked to her classroom they saw her. Perfectly fine she “are you okay Sarah?”. “Yes just sit and shut up.” She said leaving the classroom, shutting off the last. “What’s going on” as he said that a single light came on saw jack with his ukulele, he started to strum. The chords of “cant help falling in love” filled the room. 

“Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you shall I stay? would it be a sin.If I can't help falling in love with you?” jack stared to sing, this was the plan to ask him out. 

Davey sat in his chair looking at jack shocked at him, he couldn't believe that jack kelly was sing to him. Jack looked at davey hoping that the boy same. Jack sang the song, looking lovely at davey. Until he finally finished the song and spoked. 

“David Jacobs, i've liked you for along time now. Will you be my boyfriend?”jack said proudly. “Jack Kelly yes! I would love to be your boyfriend!” Davey said, then with a quick peck on the lip.

At the end of that eventful day everybody was happy. Davey fell asleep with a face on his smile and a boyfriend in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is at @davey-jacobz

**Author's Note:**

> That's its! my Tumblr is @heyyybon


End file.
